


Darkness Take the Wheel

by stand_by_me



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Driver's Test, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nerves, Post-Canon, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stand_by_me/pseuds/stand_by_me
Summary: Riku takes Sora to the DMV to take his driver's test, and does what he can to help calm Sora's nerves. After everything they'd been through, this should be a piece of cake.





	Darkness Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 prompt: **first kiss | modern clothes**
> 
> I tend to talk about KH3's ending in Discord servers like "the destiny kids better go home and get their gosh darn driver's licenses," so guess what this is.

Sora tapped his hand on the passenger-side door of Riku’s car, matching the frantic pace of his heart. For all his efforts not to think about it, finally taking his drivers’ test just made him so nervous _._ And it was ridiculous – that after everything they’d been through, _this_ would be what got to him. “Ahh, Riku…”

“Quit freaking out, you’re gonna pass,” Riku said, turning left into the DMV’s parking lot.

It wasn’t fair of Sora to expect Riku to back him up right now, not with his ACT in a few hours. Not only had Riku offered to get up at the crack of dawn to get Sora here, he’d even brought out the leather jacket of good luck (the one that looked ridiculously good on him). So, Sora _knew_ he was stressed out, too.

“I _know_ it’s not a big deal if I don’t, but…” Sora shook his head and moved his hand, fidgeting with the zipper of his sweatshirt instead. As much as he hated long sleeves, mornings were always chilly this time of year. “I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling.”

It felt like he always had a bad feeling about something or another, now that they’d finally come home to stay. It struck Sora that there might be something important in that, but he didn’t have the spoons to mull it over right now.

Riku pulled through an open parking spot and checked his dash clock. Five minutes until Sora’s scheduled exam. “Listen,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve saved dozens of worlds. You’ve defeated at least, I dunno, fifteen versions of Xehanort. You banished the freaking _darkness,_ Sora. Getting your license is a cakewalk.”

As grateful as he was for Riku’s constant, unconditional support, his words didn’t change the writhing unpleasantness in Sora’s stomach. “Darkness take the wheel…” he muttered.

In a flash of courage and determination to distract Sora from his needless worrying, Riku grasped the front of Sora’s sweatshirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. It was chaste and lasted only a moment, but when Riku pulled away, the worry on Sora’s face was gone, replaced by something decidedly more…dumbstruck.

“Um, sorry,” Riku said, hands still curled around the soft fabric. “Just, uh, forget that happened…”

“No, um, let’s do it again,” Sora said, swallowing heavily. “Please.”

Riku smiled, pressing a second kiss to the corner of Sora’s mouth.“After you get your license.”


End file.
